


Whole on my own

by what0is0life



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what0is0life/pseuds/what0is0life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au where carolina recognizes sharkface as the solider she left behind<br/>who happens to be her soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole on my own

One's soul is the very essence of who they are.  
Carolina didn't bother with the search of her souls other half, she knew who she was without them. And she saw what the damages of losing ones soul mate could do. Her father showed her what happened to those who's soul mates were ripped from them.

The first time she meets him she doesn't understand whats happening at first. 

At first she thought her hyper sensitivity to him and his actions was the result of their combat. Of her trying to dodge and counter each of his attacks. It's not until she and Wash break and away to meet York on the roof does she become concerned by the way her body hesitates to leave him. Something itches in the back of her mind to go back for him, to see if he's OK.

To be with him.

Carolina shakes it off, chalks it off as paranoia and adrenaline at the time, a need to make sure he's down and won't come for her and her team later.

It's not until the building crumbles and collapses does she grow truly worried. Why is that solider still in her mind? Why does she want, no need to find him?

Whatever the reason it doesn't matter, she has bigger problems to focus on, like Agent Texas. Carolina buries any and all thoughts of the flamethrower solider and focuses on training. On being the best on her own.

Carolina doesn't need anyone to make her feel whole, she does that on her own with her own skill.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can it be him?

It's no surprised that he's different from when she last saw him, so is she. After all this time she never even thought it would be possible to see him again. To be completely honest she thought he had died that day. Which she thought to be the better of her options at the time. No amount of denial could change that fact that she understood what had happened. After they had returned to the MOI, after a night of tossing and turning and her mind demanding she go back, to find him and connect with him. She knew the signs of one's soul finding its match, the signs have been taught to everyone since a young age. But she was stubborn then, didn't want to have a soul mate. Didn't need one, Carolina was whole on her own, was strong on her own. She had her team and that was all she needed.

why does it have to be him?

She no longer balks at the idea of a soul mate, doesn't see them as a point of weakness. As a way of becoming weak like her father.

It's the same as the day of the heist, the same tug at her mind and body to be closer. To allow their souls to connect and blend together and become whole. 

To find your soul mate is to become something more than what you are, it is the ultimate prize. The completeness, the strength, the possibility of becoming more. Those who have found their soul mates have always become something extrodinary. The melding of the to souls creates something within the body. That feeling of wholeness is said to give them such energy and ambition that soul mates have been some of the best inventors, leaders, and artists out there. Her mother was one of the best soliders' out there, and it was no question that her father was brilliant. 

But...when her mother died... that maddening pain he must have felt. To have your soul completed and them ripped from you.

She understands now why he did what he did. Why he felt he needed to, he wanted his soul to feel whole again. He simply wanted to feel whole again.

why does it have to be him?

She feels Epsilon tense in her mind as he recognizes the new emotions in her body, she can see him tense up across from her. The snow shifting beneath their feet.

She thinks of the reds and blues when she throws the first punch.

I am whole on my own.


End file.
